Dear Mary: The Sequel
by TGIF
Summary: Relena has trouble planning the wedding, so Heero helps out (You might want to read the first one first) *Done*


AN: Heyheyhey!!! Guess what, I go back to school tomorrow -_-, yeah, I know, it hurts, but after two weeks, I'm ready for it . . . I think. Well down to business. Some person was telling me that I should go ahead and write a sequel to 'Dear Mary', so this is for Demonika, Mattaki, Lit Tenshi, Apol, Silver Wing, Ley, Jooles, Me 2, Chris, and Jenny. Enjoy^_^  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mary II  
  
  
  
  
"No, it has to be white! I don't care if it isn't the right size, I can come and do a fitting so that it will be. No, all Bride's Maids dresses should be that light purple color that I had told you that I wanted. Yellow?! Where the hell did, you get yellow from?!"  
  
Relena sat in her office, exhausted and frustrated of the confusion coming form the other side of the telephone. All day she had been putting up with this babbling fool who was doing their job incorrectly.   
  
'All this just for a wedding', Relena thought to herself.  
  
From the doorway Heero stood, leaning against the doorframe. He had been watching Relena for the longest time now. How she stressed over the wedding plans was unbearable. This was all too pointless.  
  
'All this just for a wedding', Heero thought while getting up from the doorframe.  
  
Walking over to where Relena sat, Heero sat on the desk. Relena was facing the gigantic window that showed all of the Sanq Kingdom. Signing, Relena got up out of her chair, her back STILL facing Heero (she'll be turning around soon^_~), got up to get a book from the shelf. From the corner of Relena's eye, she saw something move from her desk to the shadows.  
  
'Still wanting to play games, huh Heero? Oh well, I'll let you have your fun this time.'  
  
Watching Relena move to the bookshelf, Heero walked out of the shadows and swiftly walked up behind Relena. Circling his arms around her, and Heero embraced her in a hug. Taking in his smells, Relena laid her head back on Heero's chest, while he rested his head atop of hers.  
  
"Hello Heero", Relena said now closing her eyes, enjoying the moment.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Relena was impressed on how Heero always knew when she was feeling bad.  
Signing, Relena spoke, "Heero it's these wedding plans. I tell the people one thing and it turns out another. I'm so tired of this!", Relena walked out of Heero's grasps and turned around to face him, "I want to marry you, really I do! But, I can't get this all done before the wedding. Too many things are going wrong."  
  
"We can reschedule the wedding Relena."  
  
"No, Heero. If we are going to do this, I want to now. I've waited to long to have you for myself, I'll be damned if I wait any longer."  
  
Heero was shocked! He had never heard Relena curse, and she had never been so serious and determined. Well, she had, but not about him. This was definitely something new. He could tell that this was REALLY getting to her. And if it was going to cause that much trouble, then they would have to find something easier.  
  
"Relena, let's go somewhere."  
  
This caught Relena off guard.  
  
"What? Now? I have so much to do, between my job and the wedding, I can't just leave. Every minute counts!"  
  
Heero noticed that Relena was getting frantic. She was under to much stress, and needed to get away. That was exactly what he had in mind.   
  
He walked up to Relena and took her in his arms. He held on to her tight. Not sure of exactly what he was doing, Heero started swaying side to side, whispering soft words into Relena's ear. Noticing that Relena was starting to relax, Heero brought his hand up to Relena's neck. Creasing it softly letting Relena let out a moan, Heero quickly pressed against the pressure point.  
  
Relena went limp in Heero's arms. With a smile of satisfaction he picked her up and carried her to the love seat in the office. After doing that, Heero made his way over to the vid-phone. Pressing the redial button, Heero pashunedly waited for the owner to pick up the line.  
  
"Sanq's Bridal Shop, Amy speaking, how may I help you sir?"  
  
Heero looked at the red head on the screen and answered, "Yes, I am Mr. Yuy, and I would like to cancale all aganments that Ms. Peacecraft had made."  
  
The red looked puzzled.   
  
"ALL arganments sir? But, after Ms. Peacecraft did to correct them, she isn't going to someone else for help is.."  
  
"Yes, I want everything cancaled, and no, she won't be going anywhere else for business."  
Not waiting for a reply, Heero deconnected the contection.   
  
Sitting back in Relena's seat, he reached for a pencile and a note pad. Quickly writing down the materail that was needed, he up the letter in an envolpe, wrote down it's destenation, and took out a stamp from his back pocket (ok, so he's alittle to prepared, work with me people :-P).  
  
With that done, Heero got up from the seat and headed for the door. As he touched the handle, he quickly stopped and walked to the now sleep/unconsence Relena. Heero bent over and gave a gentle kiss on Relena's lips. He then turned and walked out the door.   
  
!~*~*~*~2 days later~*~*~*~!  
  
"Heero, I can't believe that you actually pulled it off", Relena said while laughing. "Only, you could do something this...... spontaneous. And for that I will always love you, my perfect solider."  
  
She bent over and kissed Heero passionate on the lips. Almost falling out of her lounge chair, Heero held her up from his spot in the sand. Together they laid out on their private beach, roasting in the sun.  
  
They had been married earlier that morning, with God as their witness and two old ladies, hand in hand, Heero and Relena exchanged wedding voles and became Mr. & Mrs. Heero Yuy.  
  
No one knew what had become of them, although Relena sent a notice to the board that she was on a two weeks vacation, and to her brother a note so he would know that she was in good health.  
  
Just as they had broke off the kiss, a truck was heard in the back ground.  
  
"Stay here, I'll check it out."  
  
Relena nodded her head and watched as Heero walked off to the side of the beach house. Heero walked around to the front of the house, he noticed in the distance a UPS truck driving off.  
  
'Good it's here', Heero thought.  
  
Walking over to the front porch, Heero bent down to retrieve the package and carried it back with him to the spot he had just came from.  
  
  
"What's that Heero", Relena said as Heero sat back down in the sand.  
  
"For you", Heero responded handing the box to Relena.  
  
Relena gladly took the gift from Heero and opened it like a kid on Christmas day. Once, the wrapping was off, she opened the box. Digging through the bubble wrap that surrounded the item, Relena pulled out a Magazine.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Heero smiled at Relena's confusion and said, "Look inside."  
  
Relena then noticed the small bookmarker on the side on the magazine, and opened it to the spot that was being held.  
  
It was the Dear Mary column (come on, you knew it was coming ^_^). Seeing that one of the letters was cirlced in a yellow highlighter, she read it.  
  
'Dear Mary,   
  
By the time you get this letter, my girl friend and I should already be married. I have wrote you in the past and seek your advice once again. I'm wanting to start a family with my love, but I am unsure if she is ready for that kinda of presure. What Can I do to ask her without sounding to blund.  
  
01  
  
  
  
Dear 01,   
  
Indeed I do remeber you. Glad to see that everything worked out. It's also good to see a man wanting to start a family instead of the women. As far as I'm conserned, if you are really that ready for it, go on and tell her. But if you are unsure of it, feel free to let her make the first move. There is always time. You are a man like any other, and I don't think she will beable to resiste.  
  
Mary'   
  
Looking over the magazine, Relena looked into Heero's eyes. Love and fear she saw, not sure of which one to embrace first. She sat the magazine down and jumped onto Heero.  
  
This was not an action that he was expecting. Then he felt what he was expecting. He pulled Relena back and saw a river of tears flowing down here face. He smirked and tried wiping each one, but they were some replaced by another.  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Uh huh", Relena said while sniffing.  
  
He gathered her into a hug and whispered into her ear.   
  
"Well then let's begin", Heero said while lifting Relena off the ground and carrying her into the house.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know! Maybe a sequel to this one ^_~ 


End file.
